


Picnic Lunch

by Adenil



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Right Up Against a Tree Because Where Else Would They Have Sex? Honestly, human genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/pseuds/Adenil
Summary: On a shore leave Spock really doesn't want to participate in he catches an eyeful of Leonard eating a soft, juicy fruit. Like,reallyeating it.





	Picnic Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this lovely [tumblr](http://adenil-umano.tumblr.com/post/162492080155/i-noticed-the-way-you-were-watching-me-eat-this) prompt: “I noticed the way you were watching me eat this popsicle so I purposely started making it an inuendo and now we’re both hot and bothered” sex - except popsicle, it's licking fingers after eating [juicy fruit/thing with sauce]

After four days of argument Spock had finally acquiesced to Leonard’s demand that he take shore leave. No amount of insistence on his part had convinced Leonard that he didn’t require leave, and so Spock finally decided it would be more logical to simply take a brief leave so that Leonard would drop the subject. He would rather Leonard didn’t make it an order which would appear in his record.

He still didn’t see the point in taking more leave than necessary. He would take the afternoon off to join the crew for the picnic that had been planned and then he would return to the ship. Perhaps with Leonard remaining on the planet to enjoy the break Spock would be able to catch up on his research. His physical relationship with Leonard often took a great deal of his time and he had fallen behind on his data analysis. 

He warmed at the thought of their relationship. It was still fairly new. Six months ago Spock had approached Leonard and expressed interest in changing the nature of their relationship. Leonard had been shaken by the proposal, but after several weeks he had finally responded favorably. By mutual agreement they refrained from telling anyone, save for Jim whom Spock felt duty-bound to inform. Spock did not mind keeping their relationship a secret. It did not change how he interacted with Leonard on a day-to-day basis. The only true downside was that they saw each other for romantic interludes only rarely, and always had to take great caution not to get caught. Spock got the impression that Leonard enjoyed the subterfuge, that he found it interesting to keep up a rouse together, although he knew that they both wished they could be physically intimate more often.

Spock thought of this, and of a dozen other things, as he waited in line to transport down to the planet surface. Most of the crew taking leave had already gone and the ship was operating at two-thirds capacity. Spock had gotten caught up crunching the numbers on his latest black hole analysis and had lost track of time. 

Finally, it was his turn to step onto the pad. The transporter chief deposited him in a grove of deciduous trees. A short distance away he could hear laughter and talking and he strolled towards the noise with his hands clasped behind his back.

The grove opened to a sweeping field on the edge of a lake. Five long tables had been set up and loaded with food and drink of all kinds. There was a stage on the far side where Sulu and his band were playing. It was an odd mix of instruments with Sulu on the flute, Mr. Scott playing the bodhran instead of his typical bagpipes, Yeoman Tamura on electric guitar, and Lieutenant O’Reilly singing backup to Uhura. Her voice work with him had truly paid off and they harmonized quite well, Spock noted.

The crew mingled. They chatted and ate off little plates. Spock glanced around but did not see Leonard. He felt a faint twinge of disappointment which he reasoned away with the acknowledgement that Leonard was likely enjoying himself elsewhere. 

“Spock!” Jim was talking with Ensign Chekov and waved him over. “Bones said you’d be coming down but I thought you’d chickened out.”

Spock blinked at him placidly. “Your reference to Earth fowl perplexes me, Captain.”

“Of course it does.” Jim patted him on the back. “Chekov here was just telling me about these… what do you call them?”

“Vatrushka,” Chekov said. “Just as mother used to make. Will you try some, Mr. Spock?”

Spock glanced down and saw that Jim had taken a healthy portion of the rich-looking pastry for himself. Unsurprisingly, there were no vegetables on his plate. “No thank you, Ensign.”

“Spock, you’ve got to eat something.” Jim forced one of the pastries into his hands. “And look at Chekov. You’re making him cry!”

Chekov affected a very fake, very sad look, blinking pitifully. The look so disturbed Spock that he took a bite of the pastry automatically. 

“Acceptable,” he said, placing the rest of the uneaten pastry back on Jim’s plate. He glanced around at the assembled crew. “I do not see Dr. McCoy in attendance. I wish to inform him that I have obeyed his order.”

“Bones? He was here earlier.” Jim whipped his head around as well, cramming another bite of pastry in his mouth. He spoke as he chewed, “He wandered off to find a shady spot to sit, I think.” 

“I believe he wanted a better spot to hear the music,” Chekov said. “Do you plan to play, sir?”

Spock shook his head. “I did not bring my lyre.” 

“A shame,” Jim said. 

Spock did feel a brief moment of regret. He looked over at the stage and listened as the band rocketed through a fast dance number. Many of the crew were gathered in front of the stage, spinning each other around quickly in a new, dizzying dance that had recently become popular. Others were sitting along the rows of trees listening, and—

He paused his scan of the area. There was Leonard, back resting against a tall tree with green seven-pointed leaves. He had his knees bent up to his chest and his arms before him as he carefully peeled a fruit. 

“If you will excuse me, gentlemen.”

“Have fun, Spock.”

Spock did not argue that he did not have ‘fun.’ He was too intent on his mission. He skirted through the crowd towards Leonard. It was slow going and he was not even halfway there when Leonard dropped the last piece of peel in a pile on the ground. The fruit was round, yellow, glistening, and neatly segmented. Leonard’s fingers slid into the ball of fruit and gripped tightly, coming away with a centimeter-long wedge. Juice dripped down the length of his thumb as he slipped the fruit into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully, gazing out over the lake.

Spock stopped in his tracks.

He felt suddenly that approaching Leonard now would be intruding on an intimate moment and so he ducked to one side and picked up a glass of lemonade just for something to hold. He watched Leonard surreptitiously as he slid his fingers into the fruit again. This wedge was more difficult to remove and Leonard’s hand was tense with the strain of pulling it away without crushing the fruit. He finally did, raising the bruised fruit to his mouth and sliding it between his lips. He chewed a moment and then the side of his thumb followed after, sliding over his plush bottom lip. Spock could see, even from this distance, his lips curl around the digit to suck away the juice.

Lewd. That’s what it was. Spock looked around but no one else seemed to be noticing Leonard’s display. Belatedly, Spock recalled that humans did not associate hands with sex the way Vulcans did. The crew likely saw nothing untoward about Leonard simply eating a fruit in peace. Perhaps Leonard himself thought nothing of it as well.

He turned back and saw that Leonard was eyeing a small wedge of crushed fruit with a frown. He must have been too forceful in removing it. Beads of juice dripped down his thumb and forefinger and Leonard bent his head forward to lick at the bone of his wrist, capturing the drop. He slipped the fruit into his mouth and then his tongue snuck out to lap at the pads of his fingertips. Spock’s heart skipped a beat in his side. The sight of that pink tongue--whether poised for clever sex or a witty remark--never failed to stir a reaction within him. The last time they had had sex had been ten days ago hurried and quick between shifts. He’d found Leonard sorting files in the Sickbay storage room. Leonard had used that tongue against Spock’s ears and neck as the rutted against each other.

He took a shaky sip of lemonade. It was a bit too sweet.

Leonard had nearly finished the fruit. There were just three wedges left in the palm of his hand. He gazed out over the lake for a moment, contemplative, and then as if it were an afterthought he raised his hand to his mouth. His tongue slipped out to curl around the yellow wedge and draw it into his mouth. He chewed. Swallowed. Sighed happily. His tongue poked out again, and then a third time as he finished the last of the fruit. Spock thought for a moment that perhaps Leonard was done, perhaps this torture would stop, but then Leonard began to lap at the palm of his hand.

He trailed his pink tongue over the expanse of his hand and then sucked his blunt fingers into his mouth. Not one drop of juice escaped his attention and Spock felt himself wetting as well. He knew what that tongue was capable of.

After he was done Leonard rested his head against the tree behind him. Spock was just about to start moving again when Leonard stood and dusted himself off, turning.

He looked directly at Spock.

Spock felt his eyes widen in surprise as Leonard looked at him heatedly. Leonard tipped his head to one side, a clear invitation, and then walked off into the woods.

With haste, Spock followed.

He’d lost his lemonade somewhere along the way. The sweetness still clung to his lips. He rushed past the line of trees and deeper into the forest where the sun’s rays were stunted by the foliage and the light was dim. He tried to follow Leonard but he wasn’t sure which way he had gone.

Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. He turned, surprised that Leonard had managed to sneak up on him.

Before he could say anything Leonard had him pressed against the side of a tree. Rough bark bit into Spock’s back as Leonard raised his hand to Spock’s lips. Instantly, obediently, Spock dropped open his mouth and let Leonard’s two forefingers into him. He sighed as the sweetness hit his tongue, melding with the lemonade and the heat of the day.

“God damn,” Leonard breathed. “You really were watching.”

He arched his eyebrow.

Leonard laughed, spreading his fingers and running them softly over Spock’s tongue. “I saw you looking and thought I’d have a little fun. Did it get you all hot and bothered to watch me?”

Spock nodded. He curled his tongue over Leonard’s digits and sighed, pleased. Leonard stepped into his space and pressed against him, chest to hip, still gently stroking over Spock’s lips and tongue. 

“So glad you came down,” Leonard said, kissing the side of his jaw. “Just wanted to see what you’d look like with sunshine in your hair…” He kissed up Spock’s chin and replaced his fingers with lips. 

Distantly, Spock could hear the revelry of the crew continuing. The music trickled through the trees, but it was muted. They were virtually alone here. The thought inspired him and he fanned his hands over the back of Leonard’s neck to hold him closer, letting his mouth fall open so that Leonard could slip inside.

They kissed in the spotted sunshine, bathed in the smell of wood and green things. Taste of fruit and lemonade mixed, faded, and then it was just the clean taste of Leonard against the tip of his tongue. 

Leonard ran his hands over Spock’s body and up to cup the shape of his pectorals through his shirt. His thumbs flicked over Spock’s nipples and Spock sighed into the kiss. Let his legs fall open so that Leonard could slide one thigh between them. Rubbed himself slowly and languidly against Leonard, feeling every catch and pull of his slit on Leonard’s body.

Spock pulled away from the kiss slowly, eliciting a wet, lewd sound as their lips separated. He ran his hands over Leonard’s face and felt the shape of his brow, his cheekbone. He touched the indent just above Leonard’s upper lip.

“Leonard…”

“Spock, we should...I can’t believe you really want to...do this here.”

“I wish to be with you everywhere.”

Leonard shuddered against him. “We’re in public,” he tried again.

There was logic to Leonard’s words, but Spock ignored it. “The crew will not hear if we are quiet.”

Leonard kissed the pads of his fingertips. “You really think you can be quiet while I go down on you?”

Spock felt like he’d been shocked by electricity. “I will certainly try,” he replied soberly. 

Leonard grinned at him and planted another kiss on his fingers. After another languid brush against Spock’s peaked nipples his hand came down between them, turned so that he could cup Spock’s slit through his uniform pants. He pressed hard enough to make Spock jolt and then eased back, trailing his fingers over the line of Spock’s slit, just a tickle.

“Don’t you think I’m serious, Spock?”

“I know you are.” Spock’s eyelashes fluttered as Leonard stroked him through his pants.

Leonard hummed, a sound of curiosity, and then slid the point of his forefinger right along the seam of Spock’s slit. Spock was already wet there from Leonard’s little show of fruit-eating, and the touch made him feel hot.

Spock sighed and let his legs fall apart. “Leonard…”

“Love the way you say my name.” One of his hands was still working Spock’s nipple through his shirt. The fabric burned at him, made it almost uncomfortable, but it felt so good to be touched by Leonard that Spock could not begin to complain. “I want to make you scream it.”

“We would certainly be caught if I did so,” Spock reasoned. Then he saw the look on Leonard’s face and tipped his head to the side, intrigued. “The thought excites you.”

Leonard paused his touching. He flushed red with embarrassment, a color that Spock found deeply pleasing. He started to pull away but Spock wrapped his arms around him, octopus-like. “Spock, I’m sorry, okay?”

“Don’t apologize.” Spock kissed his cheek. He had known that Leonard enjoyed some aspects of their clandestine relationship. He just hadn’t realized that the thrill of being caught in a compromising situation had been a part of it. Upon consideration, the signs were obvious. He decided this situation was relatively safe to indulge Leonard. They were far enough from the picnic it was doubtful anyone would walk by. He would be able to hear anyone coming long before the arrived. “I still desire your mouth on me.”

“I want to taste you,” Leonard muttered, looking at the ground. Leonard often got like this during sex. Embarrassed at having been caught loving Spock. Spock didn’t fault him for it; he was just as bad.

“Then taste me,” Spock insisted. 

Leonard smiled, lopsided and slightly crazed. His hand flattened over Spock’s slit again and Spock gasped, arching up into the contact. “Okay, okay. Just… keep an ear out.”

He let his head fall back against the tree and his legs slide apart. Leonard peeled open the magnetic seal on his uniform and dipped his hand inside. Spock gasped at the feeling of Leonard’s cool fingers against his body, dancing artfully over his sensitive skin. Leonard pushed Spock’s pants down to his mid-thigh and then knelt before him. His hands fell to the indents of Spock’s hips and softly brushed against his skin.

Spock rested his hand on Leonard’s hair and tugged him forward, encouraging, insistent. “Leonard.”

Leonard looked up at him and slid two fingers into his slit. “Yeah?”

“You are...certainly taking your time.”

“Maybe I want to admire the view,” Leonard groused. He spread apart Spock’s lips with his fingers and then nosed his way in, flicking his tongue over the tip of Spock’s sheathed erection. 

It was hard to keep his legs spread apart with his pants so tight around his thighs. Spock still tried to stand wider as Leonard tongued him--really just played with him, teasingly-soft brushes. “The forest is aesthetically pleasing.”

The verbal eye-roll was palpable. “You know what I mean.”

“Do I?”

Leonard muttered, almost too low to hear, “I mean I like lookin’ at you.”

Before Spock could form another sentence Leonard was on him. He jerked Spock’s hips forward and slid his tongue in deep, curling around the sensitive head of his cock. Spock tried to keep an ear towards listening for unwelcome company, but for the most part all he could hear was the lewd wet sounds of Leonard licking at him, sucking at the sensitive flesh of his slit, sliding his fingers in and around the building wetness. The sounds conspired to drive Spock away from logic and his cock slipped out, centimeter by centimeter. Leonard lavished each new exposed piece of skin with attention, alternately closing his mouth around Spock and drawing back to lick him the way he had licked his hand. Long sweeps of his tongue peppered with sighs of pleasure.

Spock realized he was making noise of his own. He breath was sharp to his own ear, and each time Leonard’s tongue trailed up to toy with the slit of his head he gasped. Leonard took the angular head into his mouth and sucked hard, rolling down until Spock hit the back of his throat, and then drawing back up. Spock jerked up into the wet heat, accidentally tugging too hard on Leonard’s hair.

Leonard gasped and looked up at him. Spock looked down, shocked at the burn in Leonard’s gaze. Leonard’s hands came around his ass, squeezing, his fingers trailing over Spock’s hole searchingly. There was a question in his blue eyes.

He bent down and shoved his pants down around his ankles, spreading his legs wide. The tree was rough against him, rending at his shirt, as Leonard gathered up the slick pouring from his body and pressed two fingers against his entrance.

There was no time to open him slowly. They were already dramatically pushing their luck. Leonard swallowed at him with desperate fervor and shoved two wet fingers inside. Spock jerked at the intrusion, head slamming back against the tree as he tried to relax. Leonard fingered him quickly, bluntly, the flutter of his throat rippling over Spock’s erection.

Spock realized he was moaning. He shoved the side of his palm into his mouth to stifle the sound, but the sensation of his own teeth against his sensitive hand only served to increase his pleasure. Leonard’s moans were thankfully silenced by Spock now thrusting into him, hips jerky with arousal. Spock groaned as Leonard slid a third slick finger inside of him and spread him open. He bucked back against the fullness and then forward into the heat of Leonard’s mouth.

He was going to come soon, he knew it. He had to warn Leonard but he also knew if he dropped his hand he would surely shout. He would draw the attention of all the world to them and they would be caught. The thought thrilled him unexpectedly, the idea of the crew happening upon them naked and entangled, utterly unable to hide their desire. He bit himself hard and with his other hand pulled Leonard away just in time for his orgasm to blossom forth.

He came across Leonard’s surprised face, painting his lips. Leonard’s mouth still hung open--lips pressed red--and he opened still wider to let Spock come over his tongue. 

Spock panted heavily as Leonard stumbled to his feet, licking at his lips, and then turned him around. He pressed Spock’s face against the tree and Spock could hear Leonard fumbling with his pants. Spock clung to the bark and tried to breathe evenly, desperately failing. He willed himself to relax. He felt Leonard’s hard cock poke out against his ass and then Leonard was directing it to Spock’s hole, the blunt head far too huge. 

“Jesus, you’re still too tight.”

“It is fine,” Spock insisted.

“Spock, I don’t want to—”

Spock reached back and grabbed Leonard’s hip, urging him forward. “Please, Leonard. I need you inside me. I can take it.”

“Fuck,” Leonard whispered, harsh against the back of his neck. “That damned Vulcan physique of yours better not fail us now…”

Spock shook his head. It would not. He could say nothing more as Leonard lined up again and pressed, blunt head stretching Spock out too much, far too much, and then with a gasp Spock forced himself to relax, to bear down, and Leonard was slipping in. Just the head. Then he rocked forward, gentle, and another centimeter slid into him. And another. Another. Too slowly, far too slowly to match the haste of Spock’s burning need, until Spock was groaning loudly against the tree and Leonard slapped a hand over his mouth to silence him.

“Shh, shh darlin’ it’s okay, I’ve got you. I’m in. Shh, sweetheart, I’m in you. God, I’m in you.”

He could feel Leonard’s quivering hips against his ass and he pushed back, encouraging. The stretch was almost too much, but the near-danger of it excited him. There was no logic to it, he knew. Nevertheless he rocked his hips back against Leonard and begged without words for Leonard to take him.

Leonard did. He pulled back and thrust hard, driving Spock against the tree as he stifled Spock’s moans with his hand. Leonard’s hand over his mouth really just made Spock throw caution to the wind and moan louder, higher-pitched, needy. Leonard fucked him in the woods of an alien planet where anyone could have happened upon them. Leonard gasped against his neck, his external testicles slapping over his ass repeatedly, repeatedly, speeding up until Spock was drowning in the sensation of Leonard pounding into him. His legs quaked as Leonard licked a swath up his ear and then whispered, hot and breathy.

“Dammit, dammit Spock. Can’t ever let you go. Never going to let you go. Just need to see you like this.” Leonard bit his ear as Spock moaned at his words. “Shush, shush darlin’. Just keep quiet for me right now. Next time--fuck! I got a little cabin, Spock. Right by the lake. I’ll take you there and lay you out on my bed and open you up and I’ll fuck you ‘til you scream. You want that?”

Spock moaned, hips rolling back.

“Yeah, shh. Shh, I know. God, Spock, I  _ know _ .”

Leonard jerked against him, movements falling out of rhythm and Spock gasped as Leonard came inside of him, filled him up. Spock shuddered against the tree as Leonard’s come mixed with his own wetness and ran down his inner thigh. Leonard collapsed against him with a groan.

Leonard held him tightly for a moment, just breathing and shaking slightly. Gradually, Leonard pulled away, kissing the back of his neck as he slipped out of Spock. Spock was tender and he winced as Leonard went.

“You okay?” Leonard ran his hand over the back of Spock’s neck, soothing.

“I am well,” Spock said. His voice was scratchy like he’d been screaming. He hoped he hadn’t been. “I require a moment.”

Leonard gave it to him and then helped him to pull up his pants and get buttoned. Unfortunately there was nothing they could do about the wetness between Spock’s legs, and so he would just have to accept it until he could clean up. Leonard was looking at the ground again, embarrassed, and so Spock took his face into his hands. 

He kissed Leonard gently, chaste in comparison to what they had just been doing. They held each other in a beam of warm sunlight. 

“Thank you.”

Leonard smiled, looking confused. “I, uh, just hope we didn’t give some poor ensign an eyeful.”

“No one approached us,” Spock promised, although he’d had some difficulty listening for intruders towards the end there. 

“I should get back to the picnic. I suppose you’ll want to go back to the ship and get cleaned up. I know you’ve got a lot of reports to go through.”

Spock frowned at Leonard’s look of vulnerability. He thought back to how passionately Leonard had argue with him to demand he take a shore leave, and he wondered why Leonard had not simply said he wanted to spend time with Spock. The reports could wait. The reports could always wait. Leonard was the most important thing. “You mentioned a cabin?”

Leonard blinked at him. “Yes?”

“Vulcans do not scream,” Spock said, pulling him into another kiss, this one decidedly less chaste than the last. “But I accept your challenge.”

Leonard grinned, giddy, and took Spock’s hand into his own. “Oh, darlin’,” he said sweetly, “We both know that’s not true.”

Spock had to acquiesce to the truth of his words as Leonard tugged him from the sun-dappled forest towards the lake. He wondered what the crew would think when they saw the ship’s surgeon disappear into a cabin with the first officer for three days straight. He held Leonard’s hand a little tighter, feeling warm, and they went forward together.  


End file.
